Hunting Dog
by AlaskaForever
Summary: This is my first story that properly introduces my OC Huntress. Sam has his heart set on getting a hunting dog, Dean is not so thrilled at the prospect. I do not want to reveal too much in my summary :D Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural apart from my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one I hope you enjoy it :D**

Sam stood over his brother's bed and softly whispered,

"Dean, wake up". Dean murmured in response, his eyes still glued shut.

"Five more minutes' dad." Sam stifled a laugh, but he could not ignore the slight pang of jealousy he felt at Dean mentioning their dad. After all, from Sam's perspective Dean had clearly always been the favourite of the family. Impatiently, Sam rose his voice,

"Dean!" Dean rolled over on to his stomach and appeared to be smiling giddily to himself as if in a pleasurable dream. He said cockily,

"Damn girl. Is it you? Or is that red dress you're wearing on fire?" Sam rolled his eyes in disbelief and noticed the silver flask of holy water resting on Dean's bedside table. Smirking Sam quietly picked it up and threw the contents of the bottle onto Dean's face. Bolting upwards Dean growled,

"Holy shit that waters cold! What the hell Sam?" as he rubbed at the droplets of water that were dripping down his rugged face. Clearly pleased with himself Sam joked lightly,

"No wonder the demons hate it," Sam tossed his brother a towel from the small bathroom as Dean scoffed at his brother's joke. "Look we are getting a hunting dog today, remember?" Dean paused and set his piercing green eyes onto his brother's pale hazel coloured ones. Sam grabbed the calendar and held it out to Dean, pointing to a date he had circled with red marker.

'_Who does he think he is a five year old?'_ Dean thought to himself agitatedly as he ignored Sam's irresistible puppy-dog gaze. How could Dean forget? Sam had been banging on about getting a new addition to the family for weeks. Shame to say it clearly wasn't a 'phase' and Sam was no longer a little kid, who Dean could easily push around.

"You're still on about that crap! Dad never needed one, why should we?" Dean questioned exasperatedly as he held his arms out wide. Sam said deadly seriously,

"Dad's methods are old." As soon as the words parted his lips Sam gulped inwardly as Dean walked over and glared intimidatingly as him. In a high tone that quickly descended into a low and threatening one Dean said,

"Hey! Don't you dare say a bad word against his methods. He was the best in the buis!" Dean stalked off to grab his shirt and jacket he had left hanging up in the compact bathroom. Sam lifted his gaze which he had lowered to the floor. Defiantly Sam called after him,

"Best in the buis! He was the only one in the buis."

Sam chose to ignore the fact that there were many hunters that existed in the world. Solely because none of them had become as famous or well-known as John Winchester. Dean decided not to pursue his brother's shrewd remarks, knowing he would end up punching his brother or a full blown row would ensue. Dean felt like he could not handle that today.

Exiting from the bathroom Dean walked over to the rickety table and grabbed his keys; cradling them in his clasped hand,

"Whatever. Come on let's get this over with."

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one.** **Please feel free to review any positive or negative criticisms are accepted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

The brothers' drive to the pet shop had been a drive built upon sullen silence. Even if Castiel had popped into the backseat as he often did unannounced, the brothers would have barely noticed. Dean was thinking about the pointless exercise they were about to undertake. He was justifying his actions by telling himself he was not supporting Sammy's deprived childhood wish, but much rather he was doing this as there were no available cases in their current area; Wyoming. On the other hand Sam's mind was envisioning how much richer their lives would be if they had a working dog by their side. Surely it would not only make a great asset on their cases, but having a furry non-human companion around might be very therapeutic for the both of them. After all the horrors they had witnessed, having a canine around could add a sense of normality to their abnormal lives. I mean surely everyone at some point in their lifetime must have owned a pet, even if it was an imaginary one!

Pulling up outside the pet store Dean parked the car and stroked the wheel fondly.

"Dean. What's wrong?" Sam looked at his brother with a mixture of confusion and concern for his brother's well-being. He loved this Impala way too much for it to be considered healthy.

"It's just. The thought that soon my baby's upholstery is going to be covered in some flea-ridden mutt's hair." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's complaints and quickly opened the door of the Impala and got out.

Sighing, Dean gave the wheel a final stroke and even went as far as planting a quick kiss on it before he exited the car. He entered the shop glumly, trailing after his brother, whose eyes were lit up like some kid in a candy shop. However, Dean's eyes soon matched his brother's but for a completely different reason. His eyes had locked on to the pet stores assistant's plump bosom. Her fiery, shoulder-length hair swept around her beautifully crafted face. Her rosy cheeks could be compared to dumplings and her lips were crimson red. She looked more like a model than a pet store assistant and Dean thought she looked out of place amongst the filthy kennels.

Walking over Sam smiled politely and Dean flashed her a charming smile. His eyes analysed her tight-fitting, red shirt with a starched white collar. A gold name tag was pinned to her uniform it read: Annie.

"Can I help you boys?" Annie asked as she stood behind the counter in a relaxed manner. Dean grinned and coolly asked,

"Yes, ma'am are you by any chance for sale?" Sam shot Dean a 'you are seriously an idiot' look and felt like he was even blushing slightly at Dean's brashness. Smirking Annie responded calmly,

"Sounds like someone needs a muzzle! Or a cage."

Sam thought '_I wonder how many men have come in here and ended up hitting on her?'_. However, Dean did not falter and this light quip seemed to encourage him further. Sam quickly interjected before Dean could act,

"I apologise for my brother miss. Were here to purchase a dog. More specifically a hunting dog." Dean continued to grin at Annie, completely incapable of holding a normal conversation. Annie contemplated this for a second and then in her light Southern drawl she said,

"Well we have guard dogs, not really hunting as such. What about El Diablo?" Annie questioned as she led the boys to a kennel that contained a beige coloured Chihuahua. It yapped loudly and Dean wrinkled his face at the diminutive dog.

"I've seen bigger cats than that thing!" Annie giggled at Dean's bold humour, but she quickly regained her composure and asked,

"He could retrieve birds for ya." Annie explained enthusiastically. She had a soft spot for the little guy. Sam smiled and politely responded,

"Actually the type of things we hunt are bigger." Annie's eyes grew wide in surprise and asked curiously with a hint of shock in her voice,

"What type of game exactly are y'all hunting?" Dean answered gruffly,

"What's the biggest hound you got?" Annie grinned and said,

"Great Dane, but he is very temperamental." Dean was about to tell Sam it was a lost cause, but Sam asked,

"Can we have a look at him?" Annie smiled and said brightly,

"Sure thing sugar. Follow me," She led them down a long passageway to the end of the kennels and they noticed immediately a dark shape at the back of it. "Here he is, Fang".

Immediately the dog lunged at the front of the mesh and began barking aggressively. His jaw exposing yellow-tinged fangs. Dean and Sam both jumped back in unison, whilst Annie stood stock still and wagged her finger teasingly at the monster of a dog. Still beaming all the while.

"I see why you call him temperamental. This mutt needs an attitude adjustment." Dean said with distaste in his voice as he eyed the Great Dane warily. Sam however tried to remain optimistic and questioned,

"Do you have any other large dogs that are less aggressive?" Annie shook her head sadly and replied,

"Nope, sorry can't help you. But out of curiosity. What are your dog whispering skills like?" Dean and Sam exchanged bemused looks and Sam said uncertainly,

"What do you mean?"

Annie explained as she walked the brothers back along the passage to the front of the pet store.

"It's just there are rumours of a large dog roaming around the woods. Chances are it is semi-wild." Dean asked suspiciously,

"How can you be sure of that?" Annie grinned and stated confidently,

"Lots of sightings. Zero reports of killings." Dean shook his head and said with his deep voice,

"Thank you, but we aren't about to risk our skin based on some gossip." Dean headed towards the door, but stopped and groaned as Sam softly questioned,

"Theoretically speaking. If we went to look for it, where would we find this dog?"

Annie contemplated this deeply and quickly scanned the local Wyoming newspaper on her desk.

"I'd wager the deepest part of Wirely Woods. I'll warn you though. Those woods are notoriously foggy and there are lots of caves where the dog could be lurking in. Amongst other critters." Sam nodded his head and politely address Annie,

"Thank you for your time." He gave Dean a glance as he sauntered over.

"It's a pity." He chuckled once and dropped his eyes on to Annie's desk, who asked him eagerly,

"What is?" Dean looked up and smirked,

"That you're not a dog." Annie flushed scarlet and squeaked,

"Excuse me!" Sam could only offer an apologetic glance as he stared at his brother's not intending to be, callousness in irritation, knowing he was powerless to stop it.

"And that I'm not a dog catcher. Because I would snap you right up!" Dean grinned and exposed his tongue for a second as the crinkles on the side of his dazzling eyes waved briefly before disappearing as he waited to see Annie's response. Taking a deep breath she mockingly said with a sweet tone,

"Wow. You really don't need to worry about getting mauled by that dog, cause you probably taste as bad as your pick up lines." Annie flashed Dean a smile and blushed once again as he said seductively,

"Don't make me use a rolled up newspaper on you." Sam could not remain in awkward silence any longer. He grabbed his brother's arm and steered him towards the door,

"Dean! Let's leave now." Outside Dean chuckled heartily and heavily slapped his brother's shoulder,

"You need to lighten up little brother. I still have so much to teach you about the art of flirting" as Dean opened the door and swung into the driver's seat.

Sam mumbled something inaudible under his breath along the lines of he was never intending to end up as corny as his older brother. He quickly walked around and sunk into the leather, passenger seat in defeat. He had built his hopes up so much of finding the perfect hunting dog today. So Sam was a little more than just disappointed. He knew this had been his one shot of finding one as they would have no time when a new case fell into their laps.

Dean turned on his Metallica tunes and began banging his head to the beat. Sam allowed the music to pass through him, but he was not paying it any attention. Instead he kept thinking about the sightings that Annie had informed them about. The more he mulled it over in his mind the more his hunter instincts kicked in. As Dean parked the Impala outside the motel he turned to his brother and said,

"Dean I am worried about those sightings. I mean what if it is something more than just a semi-wild dog? What if it is a werewolf or something like that?"

"You mean something that hasn't struck yet? Or tasted blood."

"Exactly. It might be a young werewolf. After all in some cases creatures can reproduce and." Dean cut his brother off.

"I know all about the birds and the bees Sammy!" Sam huffed and replied,

"I understand that Dean. I am just saying. This thing might be young so." Dean interrupted his brother once again,

"So?"

"We find it and kill it before it has a chance to grow up. Before it can even become a risk and come on Dean we have loads of silver bullets in stock. So it really wouldn't be going out of our way to take care of it." Dean sighed heavily and pinched his fingers lightly around his nose and slowly moved them up and down.

"I don't know Sammy. Maybe you're right. Wait a moment. What if it isn't and it turns out to be that semi-wild dog? What will we do then? It would have been a waste of our time if we find that thing, when we could have been searching for a real case."

"No it wouldn't Dean! I mean we could try and bring it back with us. It could be our hunting dog."

"Sam! You're crazy! We can't bring a wild dog back to our motel. It could kill us."

"A lot of things could kill us Dean. And you are worried about some semi-wild mutt?" Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean felt his blood boil in his veins.

In that moment he knew he had to crush his brother's boyish optimism in order to protect his little brother.

"Whatever we find we are killing, Sam."

"What? No Dean! That isn't right."

"I don't care Sam! We are agreeing to my terms otherwise I am leaving you behind."

"You're unbelievable."

"Yeah well. I am not having you risk our lives for something that is worthless."

"Just because it seems worthless to you. That does not make it worthless to me, Dean" Sam looked at his brother and sulked as Dean clearly switched off. Dean was not going to say anymore on the matter.

Sometimes Sam genuinely hated having an older brother. Especially having one as stubborn and narrow-minded as Dean.

Dean exited the Impala and heard Sam's large footsteps behind him as they entered their plain motel room. Dean began packing his duffel bag with all of the equipment he felt they would need on this hunt. Sam half-heartedly followed suit and began packing his own rucksack.

"Hurry up Sam. We are burning daylight. I don't like to think about spending a night in those woods if they are going to already be foggy." Sam sighed, but raised no complaint as he picked up the pace.

Once they locked up the brothers began the short walk to Wirely woods. Dean with a determination to kill and Sam with a determination to prevent his brother from killing that innocent dog if their paths were unfortunate enough to cross.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two as much as I enjoyed writing it. Especially the dialogue :D Please feel free to review any positive or negative criticisms are accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. Thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read this.**

Annie had been accurate with her description about Wirely woods. The dense fog snaked around the tall trees, despite the fact the sun was still high in the sky. Any source of light was consumed by the thick, malevolent fog that created a chilly breeze around Sam and Dean.

"This place gives me the creeps." Dean muttered as he clutched his hands firmly around his rifle and walked slowly through the woods.

Sam remained silent as he copied his brother's footsteps. He was keeping alert to any possible sounds that might occur. He was attempting to compensate for their lack of clear vision. Suddenly, a shape moved behind the mask of fog, causing it to ripple.

Before Sam even had a chance to warn his brother, Dean had shot in that general direction. The fog settled once again and the brother's began to scan their surroundings frantically.

Sam's eyes locked onto another shape that appeared twice the size of the one before. Raising his gun he stood stock still and then quickly shot his rifle. The sound of the rifle's fire echoed around the woods and birds flapped up into the air calling cries of mercy. Then there was silence once again. Dean and Sam felt perspiration drip down their foreheads and they both breathed in unison. They were both ready to shoot anything that dared to move, no matter what it was.

Maybe Dean had been right? Sam glanced over his shoulder at his older brother. Perhaps this had been a stupid idea? The fog was beginning to enclose them and it continuously spun and weaved around. Almost as if it had a life of its own. Dancing with the aid of the frosty wind and taking glee in the form of confusing the hunters. Shifting and never remaining in one place for long. The fog edged its way towards the only visible path that remained teasing and threatening to plunge the brothers into complete blindness.

"Sammy I don't like the look of this. If we stay here with this fog we will become sitting ducks. I think we should head back to the motel."

"But Dean."

"No Sam! We have been searching for hours and there has been no hair nor hide of any creature nada."

"This fog is making you paranoid Dean. I am sure if we just keep searching."

"Sam! Use that big head of yours and think about how stupid you sound right now. You see how thick this fog is don't ya? It is only going to get a whole lot worse. Come on. Let's leave before we lose that path." Sam sighed and reluctantly followed his brother.

By the time the brothers had returned to the motel their clothes were sticking to their bodies and their hair was covered in water droplets, making it appear shiny. Almost as if they both had an arch-angel halo. The sun had disappeared from the sky and darkness was beginning to stretch across the horizon.

After undressing Sam and Dean slumped into their respective beds weary and slightly moody. Dean was annoyed that they had wasted an entire day searching for a creature that was mainly based on idle gossip and Sam was annoyed that his search for the semi-wild dog had proved fruitless.

Unbeknownst to Dean, Sam had been focusing on finding the dog and over the last couple of weeks he had secretly been purchasing all of the essentials he would need for their new four-legged addition. Closing his eyes Sam resolved he would go for a jog in the morning to clear his head and he listened to Dean as the sheets of his brother's bed crinkled. Clearly Dean had rolled onto his side and had deliberately turned his back on Sam. _'Real mature Dean. Giving me the silent treatment. Nothing ever changes between us does it?'_ Sam thought to himself sulkily, however he was too tired to really care.

Dean's eyes stayed open and his thoughts kept filtering back to Sam. He was genuinely worried that his little brothers desire of gaining a dog would end up placing his neck on the line. Well that was a risk Dean could not afford to take. He would do whatever it took to keep Sam safe. Even if it meant putting a bullet through that semi-wild dog's head and ultimately breaking Sam's heart.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review any positive or negative criticisms are accepted. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here! Thank you for any continued support or to anyone who takes the time to read this. I genuinely appreciate it :D**

Dean woke with a start as an object slapped onto the covers of his bed. Sam smiled at his brother's shocked expression and gave a cheery,

"Morning." Dean looked at his alarm clock that he always switched off and realised it had only just turned six'o-clock.

He then turned his gaze on to his younger yet freakishly taller brother. He was wearing a grey sports t-shirt and orange shorts. His neck was glistening with sweat.

"Are you frigging kidding me man? How long have you been up?" Dean asked in disbelief, his tone heavy with a mixture of grogginess and flecks of anger. Sam shrugged, indicating it didn't matter and quietly suggested Dean should look at the newspaper he had thrown onto his bed. "What the hell?" Dean looked at the front cover and his expertly trained eyes picked out the key words of the report that made his hunter senses begin to tingle.

"Yep. Sounds right up our street, doesn't it?" Sam confirmed as he poured them both some coffee from the mini kettle he had left brewing whilst he went out for his early, short morning jog.

"Picnickers Last Picnic. Apparently twenty vics were mauled to death by an animal. But the rangers don't know what could have possibly inflicted such horrific injuries as there have never been any reports of attacks on such a large scale as this one before. Sounds like something is up." Dean pondered the article for a while and began to automatically change into his FED or as he liked to call it monkey suit. Sam murmured in agreement but then he also raised a possible alternative,

"On the other hand it could have been a bear. I mean they were in Wirely woods and grizzly bears are indigenous to this part of Wyoming." Dean shook his head and said,

"Alright geography professor. Never mind what it could be. Something is definitely up. If everything has been quiet for a long time and then suddenly. Boom! A couple dozen picnickers are massacred. Most likely thing it could be is a Wendigo or Vamps. Scrap werewolves as nothing in the report mentions anything about missing hearts, although we can check that out for ourselves. Hurry up and get dressed Sam. We need to look 'presentable'." Dean gulped his coffee down as Sam just stared past his brother, allowing his commanding tone to wash over him, however he obliged and changed into his own suit.

Arriving outside the mortuary Sam and Dean flashed their fake identification badges quickly at the receptionist as they were then led through by the male pathologist to examine the victims' bodies. After thoroughly investigating each body Sam and Dean drew the same conclusion that they were definitely not werewolf related injuries as all of the victims' hearts had remained intact and untouched. The scratches on their bodies had been long and deep and there were no evident fang marks. So it was unlikely that it could have been a vampire nest attack either.

Outside the laboratory room Sam and Dean met with the local police officer, who was working on the case.

"I have to say in all my years I have never seen such a violent attack. In Wirely woods of all places. Sure some parts are incredibly foggy, but the picnic area has always been so peaceful. This case has shook the whole force up." Sam smiled lightly,

"I can imagine. Could you possibly tell us if you have any leads?" The police officer breathed heavily,

"Well. We found some traces of fur and some sort of claw marks in the ground. Paw prints were evident but that dang fog has made the ground wet so they are bound to be gone now. Or at least we won't be able to identify them. Not that we had time to do so anyway. Our main priority was to remove the victims from the incident area." Dean said seriously,

"In other words you have bupkis." The elderly police officer frowned at Dean, clearly offended by his informal comment. Sam laughed nervously and said,

"Please excuse my partner. It has been a long day and the life of an FBI agent can become incredibly tedious and frustrating. I am certain you and your officers have been doing everything in your power to solve this case. Thank you for your time." The police officer smiled at Sam and tipped his hat before walking off, his rotund belly wobbling from side to side.

As Sam and Dean drove to the edge of Wirely woods Dean kept complaining about how the police force were inefficient and that you could never rely on them. Sam switched off and was mentally preparing himself for what they might encounter.

The police officer had been certain of one thing and that was the directions to the area where the incident had taken place. The sectioned off area was unmanned so Sam and Dean immediately began searching for clues that could lead them to what creature they were dealing with. Dean found some locks of wiry hair and was feeling it with his fingers trying to identify what it belonged to.

Meanwhile Sam had noticed some blood on the ground, which he assumed most likely belonged to one of the victims. However, his ever sharp eyes also noticed how some stains of the blood seemed to suggest that one of the victims had been dragged at some stage of the attack. There were no missing people's reports so all of the bodies had been recovered. Unless of course the victim had no relatives that lived locally. Perhaps the creature had tried to take one of the victims back to its nest? Or as Annie had mentioned there were lots of caves in these particular woods.

Sam was about to join Dean, who was still examining the patch of wiry hair he had discovered when something silver caught his eye. Bending down Sam scooped it up and realised it was a bullet covered in blood.

"Dean."

"What is it Sammy?"

"Whatever this creature is I think one of the vics managed to shoot it before it killed them all." Dean walked over to his younger sibling and looked at the blood stained bullet that he held between his large fingers. Tentatively Dean felt the smudge of blood. It was beginning to dry.

"Damn it. Looks like we will be hunting this thing the old-fashioned way. We will need to track it down."

Sam could not deny the fact that he was impressed with his brother's hunting skills. Even though he had no knowledge of science he had been wise enough to use the blood to determine if the creature was within close proximity to them or not.

They both started to head into the deeper part of the woods and they were both grateful that the fog seemed to have lifted for the time being. Their spirits were high as every now and again they would come across tell tell signs that the creature had travelled through a certain area. A lock of hair here and some claw marks in the thick mossy, ground there. However, their high spirits began to dwindle as the sun slowly began to set. Their stomachs began to growl ravenously and their feet cried from the assault of blisters that both brothers could feel were forming. Dean began to complain relentlessly, until Sam finally snapped,

"You know what Dean. This would be a whole lot easier if we had a hunting dog. We could have let it sniff the hair you found and then it would have been able to track it down."

"Whatever Sam. We are not getting a hunting dog."

"Why the hell not Dean? Don't you see how it would improve our lives?" Sam's voice began to creep higher as his agitation began to consume him.

"No Sam I don't. All I see is how it will create a mess. Shred and ruin my baby and how it will drive a wedge between us."

"You make no sense! How will having a dog cause a wedge between us?" Sam was about to continue, but stopped as Dean raised his hand to signal him to shut the hell up. His gaze was transfixed on a large bush that was rustling.

Emerging from the undergrowth a shaggy, grizzly bear padded out and locked its coal coloured eyes onto the two hunters. It gave a few low rumbling roars. Sam could not help, but grin and say to Dean smugly,

"Told you it was a bear Dean." Dean rolled his eyes remembering his brother spouting facts earlier.

"Shut up Sam."

The bear stood on its hind legs and roared viciously and the brothers grabbed their rifles from their duffel bags in unison. Sure they looked out of place in their monkey suits, but this was a life or death matter. The bear began to charge towards them, a lumbering tower of pure muscle and brute strength.

Sam and Dean both froze.

They had been up against demons, vengeful spirits you name it, but never before had they been in a situation like this one. All of their courage left them and they felt like they couldn't act.

_'__Move you idiots!'._

Sam and Dean exchanged petrified looks and they both began to run. Even though they knew it was futile and the grizzly bear would easily catch up.

Without warning, Sam's foot got caught in a large, exposed oak root and he was sent crashing to the soft ground. Groaning Sam managed to turn round just in time to see the bear closing in on him.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs.

He felt like he was going to be sick knowing his baby brother was about to be ripped apart by this monster of a bear and there was no time or way of intervening.

Suddenly, a much smaller shape in comparison to the grizzly bear bounded out of the bushes and snarled. Pouncing into the air it latched onto the bear's face and began to rip at it with its razor sharp claws.

Dean seized his opportunity and hurtled forward helping Sam up. And with his veins pumping with adrenaline he practically dragged his brother away from the immediate danger. The brothers concealed themselves behind a tree. All they could hear were the sound of snapping jaws and ferocious snarls and growls. The ripping of flesh and the crunching of bone could also be heard. Making them shudder occasionally. Dean and Sam huddled closer together, panting heavily. They had no clue what had rescued them, but they knew they were nowhere near out of the woods yet.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review any positive or criticisms are accepted. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five. I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

A final mighty roar resounded around the woods and Dean leant over Sam to cautiously peek around the tree. The sight that met him was inconceivable. He saw the large posterior of the bear running away and a wolfish shaped animal standing tall with pride. Watching the gigantic predator flee. Twisting, one of the dog's ears swivelled back towards Dean and it craned its fluffy head round to glare at Dean over its shoulder. Gulping Dean quickly pulled back behind the tree.

"Well?" Sam questioned curiously his voice a mere whisper against the tense atmosphere.

"Well what?" Dean snapped in response and Sam rolled his eyes momentarily.

"What happened? Is the bear still there?"

"Uh. No." Dean replied bluntly his eyes darting around. Sam stared at his brother with confusion.

"Then why are we still hiding?"

"Gee. I don't know Sam. Let's ask the mother fucking wolf that is still out there."

"What! Did you just say? Wolf!" Sam squeaked incredulously. "You mean to say a wolf fended off a bear?" Dean looked at his brother with agitation.

"You see. It even sounds stupid when you say it."

Meanwhile the wolf had crept forward and was watching the brothers with a deep, guarded curiosity. Its eyes glinted and it licked its mouth with its long tongue. It wanted to move closer to the Winchesters, but something made the creature hesitant. How could it trust these strangers? And what had compelled it to protect them in the first place?

"What do you propose we do then Dean?" Sam asked his voice was weary and his forehead was sticky from previous sweat.

Dean regarded his brother with hard eyes. Surely he didn't need to spell it out for him?

"I am going to invite it to a frigging tea party. What the hell do you think I am going to do Sam? I am going to put a bullet through that creepy mutt before it rips us to shreds." Sam was about to protest however he caught Dean's frightened eye.

Slowly Sam turned his head and almost rubbed noses with that of the wolf. At least it certainly looked like a wolf, but Sam could not be so sure. The area they were in was shadowy and all of the light had virtually been expelled by the dense oak trees.

The creature just stared at Sam with its dark coloured eyes. They seemed to almost resemble a demons; black and soulless yet there was a gleam in them. Sam swore he could see flecks of brown and looking into those eyes he saw a kind of hidden intelligence. Whatever this thing was it definitely was not ordinary. However, did this mean it posed a threat?

"Hi there." Sam spoke awkwardly. Dean hissed,

"Sam are you actually speaking to it?"

Upon hearing Dean's loud tone the dog growled and lowered its head. Exposing sharp fangs that looked as if it could easily shred the flesh off of any supernatural being that existed in the entire world. Except spirits of course.

"Easy there. It's okay, were not going to hurt you." Sam raised his hands calmly to show the animal that they were no threat. The wolf seemed to blink at Sam and immediately stopped growling. It cocked its head to one side and sat down.

"The hell were not!" Dean grabbed his rifle from where he had flung it after he had pulled his brother to the safety of the oak tree.

Without hesitation Dean pointed the rifle at the dog and it instantly jumped up.

"Dean wait a moment! This dog, wolf, thing. Whatever it is. It just saved our lives man. Have a heart."

Dean did not even make eye-contact with his brother. His gaze remained locked on his 'enemy'.

"No thanks Sam. Having a heart means you allow your emotions to cloud your judgement. Being a hunter is tough, you know that. I am not taking any chances with this thing." Dean was about to pull the trigger and Sam was prepared. Without hesitation Sam tackled his brother to the ground and the shot rang loud missing its intended target. The bullet soared up into the air and vanished into the trees. The wolf barked and bounded off into the bushes.

"Nice going Dean. You scared it away!" Sam admonished his brother, who angrily pushed Sam's bulk off of his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry Sam. I didn't know you had a date with Death! What the hell are you playing at? That thing is now on the loose. Great job. Why on earth did you stop me?" Dean resisted the urge to punch his brother square on in the face as he waited for his brother to explain his idiotic actions.

"Mercy Dean. That thing saved us. Sure it looks like a wolf, but that doesn't necessarily make it pure evil or wild now does it? After all it could be a cross breed. Those kinds of things do exist in the natural world you know!" Dean laughed cynically and said sarcastically,

"Thank you for the lesson Mr Scientist. That was the biggest load of bull I have ever heard. Sam. I don't give a damn whether it was a cross breed or frigging God in disguise. It took on a grizzly bear and survived! That is not normal. And anything that is not classified as being normal in my book, means it must be evil. Or at least demonic in some way." Sam shook his head, but decided it would be best to remain silent on the matter.

"Let's just put this behind us and go back to the motel." Sam muttered and Dean managed to hold back his sharp retort.

Arriving back at the motel later that day (after reporting the suspected culprit of the mini massacre; the grizzly bear to the police). Sam and Dean were pretty much prepared to hit the sack. As soon as Dean's head hit the soft pillow he was out like a light.

However, Sam couldn't rest. His mind was spinning about the events that had unfolded. That semi-wild dog kept entering his thoughts. For some reason Sam kept picturing it accompanying them on cases and travelling from place to place in Dean's trusty impala.

Sam sighed and stretched his arm behind his head. Staring at the ceiling he began to concoct a plan. No matter what Dean's wishes were or what he would do when he found out. Sam was determined to make that dog a part of their torn family. One way or another.

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review any positive or negative criticisms are accepted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. Bring on defiant Sam ;) I hope you guys like it. Thank you for any continued support I greatly appreciate it.**

Sam woke up bright and early. He was eager to put his plan into action. Grabbing some ice out of the mini fridge he began to dab his forehead with the freezing cold ice cube. Sam gritted his teeth as a sharp pain penetrated his head. _'I just hope Dean falls for it' _Sam thought to himself as his forehead began to redden from being rubbed by a piece of searing cold ice.

Sitting on his bed, with his back turned away from Dean, Sam began to make loud groans of pain. Dean began to stir instantly.

"Sammy? Are you alright?" Dean asked tentatively, concern was laced in his voice. Sam mumbled and in a weak voice said,

"I think I caught something Dean. One minute I feel raging hot and then the next I am shivering more than the first time I dug up a grave with you." Dean sighed at his brother's attempt of a joke, but also he was trying to mask his sigh of relief that it was nothing serious.

"Well try and not pass it on to me. This is a germ free zon.e" Dean gestured to his face and Sam continued to stare straight ahead not daring to turn round.

"I noticed we are out of pie amongst other things." Sam was about to continue and suggest his brother should go out for the day. However, Dean rose his hand and said seriously,

"Say no more. No pie. Ha! Not in my lifetime. I will go on a pie run. Do you want anything Sammy?" Sam felt a pang of guilt at his brother's considerate gesture; a side that usually remained elusive even though Sam knew fully well that it did indeed exist.

"No thanks Dean. I think I will just rest here for today. No point in leaving town with me like this."

"Hell no. Mainly because I don't want you contaminating my baby with your disgusting disease" Sam couldn't help, but smirk at his brother's anxiety. One day he would really need therapy sessions to help him deal with his unnatural obsession and love he felt for that Chevy Impala. Dean swaggered towards the door and shut it firmly behind him.

Immediately Sam leapt of the bed and grabbed a towel from their small bathroom. He moped the water off his forehead that he had used as a precaution. In case Dean had pursued Sam's 'illness' further and in case he walked over to feel Sam's forehead as he so often did when Sam had complained of being sick when they were children.

Gratefully Sam acknowledged that when Dean had pie on the brain all other thoughts seemed to be forced out, so there had been no need to worry. Pulling open the fridge Sam grabbed a packet of sliced ham and placed it into his worn duffel bag. He placed the duffel bag onto his muscular back. Then Sam headed over to the tiny closet were he had masterfully stored an abundance of dog related items that they would need for their soon to be new family member.

It had been nothing short of a miracle that Dean had not noticed the strong smell of dog food permeating from the closet. Carefully, Sam opened it and picked up a harness and leather lead. Next he strode to the door and glanced around the small motel room thinking how much more homely it would seem with a dog by their sides.

Sam had tried desperately to retrace his steps in Wirely woods. However, he felt as if he was just travelling in endless circles. Huffing with annoyance Sam was ready to call it a day. The sun was beginning to set and Dean was bound to have noticed Sam's absence.

'_I would have expected more from a Winchester_'.

"Great now I am hearing things!" Sam said aloud to no one in particular. Almost as if hearing his own voice would reassure him he still had some shreds of sanity remaining or at least a form of a companion.

Suddenly, Sam felt something compelling him to keep walking in a solid direction. The wind seemed to spur him on, blowing forcefully at his back. It was like an invisible hand was reaching out and gently guiding Sam to the creature he was seeking.

Arriving at an alcove Sam breathed in awe,

"That's impossible." Right before his eyes was the hound he had so desperately hoped to set eyes on once again.

The wind died and there was not a trace of fog left to be seen. Up close Sam was certain that this semi-wild dog was in fact a wolf. Although it could easily be mistaken for a large breed of dog, most likely a husky. What was Sam doing? He was already creating an alibi for this things appearance!

In the light, his eyes scanned every detail of its beautiful, silky russet coloured fur and once again Sam appreciated its bewitching eyes.

The wolf stood on top of a small mound of damp earth and it was panting. Watching Sam intently and never blinking. Sam bent down and pulled of his duffel bag. The wolf lowered its head and peered at the contents of the bag.

Cautiously Sam pulled out a slice of ham and held it out towards the wolf.

"Come on. I am not going to hurt you. I promise." The wolf held its ground and rocked back and forth on its legs. Mentally battling with itself. Should it approach this human? Could this stranger be trusted?

The sweet scent of honey glazed ham wafted through the air and tickled the wolf's nose, teasing its senses. Temptation proved too great and the wolf quickly padded over to Sam and snapped the ham right out of his hand. Sam let out a startled "Whoa!" and chuckled as the wolf bounded over to and jumped back onto the top of the mound of earth. "You nearly had my fingers off!" Sam smiled and the wolf seemed to turn its head and briefly gaze into the distance. Perhaps it was contemplating its next move?

Turning its head slowly back to Sam its tongue lolled out and its piercing eyes seemed to hold a glint of gratitude to Sam for giving it the meat. "If you like it all you have to do is come and get some more." Sam softly spoke to the wolf, although Sam knew it was inconceivable he genuinely believed this creature could understand him.

Licking its lips the wolf moved towards Sam, who slapped the packet of ham onto the ground. This caused the wolf to leap backwards. Sam laughed heartily at the animal, who lightly growled in response to Sam's jeering. "Well sounds like someone does have a back bone then."

The wolf raised its head from devouring the meat as if to say _'you got that right'_. Tentatively Sam reached a hand slowly out towards the wolf's back, it visibly tensed. Its powerful muscles became clenched and its eyes seemed to possess a deep seeded fear, although it refused to move.

Sam didn't want to blow his chance so he asked the wolf "Do you trust me?" the wolf regarded Sam fearfully and Sam sighed dropping his hand. "I won't force you to do anything. This isn't right. Who am I kidding? I can't take you from the wild and expect you to become a domesticated pet!" The wolf barked and nudged its large head under Sam's palm, who gasped in surprise. "You come around quickly don't you?" Sam chuckled as he smoothed the wolf's head lightly. He could even hear the swish of its tail wagging.

If any passer-by's had witnessed this, they would probably not believe their own eyes. A giant man sitting on the ground stroking a wolf, who was acting like a pet. On closer inspection Sam realised this wolf was a she. "Well girl my brother is going to kill me for this, but what the hell." Sam patted his leg as the female wolf began to head off, signalling for her to come back.

He held her firmly by the scruff of her neck and aided her long legs into the harness. After slipping it on quickly he then fished the lead out of his duffel bag and clipped it on. "What shall I call you?" The wolf glanced up at its new master and had its tongue hanging out.

The wind emerged once again and Sam swore he heard a single sound: '_Huntress'. _"Huntress?" Sam repeated slightly dazed and immediately the wolf started to spring on the end of the leash. Her tail was flapping excitedly and she was barking joyfully. "You clearly like it. Huntress. Is that your name girl? Huntress." Sam giggled as he teased Huntress, who was practically buzzing with energy. She had briefly shook her head upon hearing the word girl and had batted her head with her paw. Sam had found this wildly entertaining. "Alright Huntress let's go home. First we need to make a quick stop." Sam addressed Huntress kindly and gave her a reassuring pat on her head as she got used to the feeling of the harness around her stomach and the tug of the leash. Then the Winchester and the wolf walked side by side in unison with each other's steps. 

**I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review any positive or negative criticisms are accepted.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven. Time to show Huntress's relationship with both of the boys. Enjoy. **

Dean opened the motel door and stormed into the room. His eyes were filled with unrestrained rage. Huntress, who had been sitting next to Sam with her large head resting on his lap whimpered and retreated to her basket due to Dean's angry intrusion. Dean looked around the room with distaste at all of the dog stuff that had 'magically' appeared. Such as the silver food and water bowels tucked neatly into the corner of their tight motel room.

"Sam! Do you know how irresponsible you are? Bringing that wild mutt in here!" Dean bellowed causing Huntress to whine and lower her gaze to the floor. Sam sent Huntress a sympathetic look, completely ignoring his brother's outburst or as he coined it; one of Dean's infamous hissy fits. Instead Sam soothingly said,

"Easy there Huntress. Dean just needs to get used to the idea of having you around. That's all." he smiled reassuringly.

Huntress seemed to be placated by Sam's intervention and she gave a grin (well a dog version anyway with her tongue hanging out) and she wagged her tail excitedly, lifting her gaze to meet Dean.

"Who the hell do you think you are Sam? Doctor frigging Dolittle! You know that beast of a mutt can't understand a single damn word you say, right?" Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Sam simply rebuked this with a dismissive wave of his hand.

He patted his leg and Huntress instantly bounded over to be by Sam's side, who ruffled her ears affectionately.

"Dean you call me irresponsible, but I have been collecting everything we need for a dogs upkeep for weeks now. And Huntress as you can clearly see is harmless." Sam grinned and laughed lightly as Huntress rolled onto to her back as if to prove Sam's point grunting deeply, clearly enjoying all the fuss Sam was bestowing onto her.

"Wake up Sam. Or did you forget about the freaky ass stuff that happened in the woods?" Dean growled with annoyance making Huntress tense she regarded him with concentration and showed the white of her eyes. Sam smoothed the back of her head.

"What freaky ass stuff are you on about Dean?" Sam questioned in an uninterested tone of voice. His eyes glued onto the back of Huntress's head, almost as if he were in a trance.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't hear a voice." Dean groaned and Sam looked at his brother properly as if for the first time.

"It could have just been the wind Dean or our minds playing tricks on us. I mean we were pretty stressed trying to outrun that bear. I admit I did hear a sound that seemed to resemble a voice. But Huntress had nothing to do with it." Dean scoffed and his jaw jutted outwards in vexation.

That bloody mutt had barely been in his brother's life for merely a couple of hours and it was already turning the one thing that mattered most to him in the world against him. It was a corruption and therefore it was a threat. Dean was determined to eliminate it. Jabbing his finger deliberately towards Huntress, who instantly lowered her head and bared her teeth Dean tried pleading with his little brother,

"Come on Sammy look at that thing. It can't be trusted. It has to go. Out in the woods where it belongs. You never name them Sam. It only makes it worse when you have to get rid of them." Dean also added, attempting to rub a little salt into the wound to remind his brother of who was more experienced at the war; that was the Winchester's cursed life.

Dean looked at the gold rifle shaped ID tag on Huntress's brown collar that blended in with her fur. He could tell Sam must have spent ages thinking about which one he would pick for their newly 'beloved' pet. Sam looked at Huntress sadly, but defiantly he turned to his brother and yelled,

"No Dean! You provoked her. What else do you expect? If someone jabbed a finger in your face you would probably defend yourself too." Dean was slightly taken aback by his brother's sheer nerve to speak to him in that manner.

After he sacrificed all of his limited childhood years to practically raise him. Something inside Dean snapped. He began to walk towards Sam slowly and intimidatingly. Instantly Huntress lunged at Dean and hurtled herself in front of Sam to shield him. She began barking aggressively. Dean was taken by surprise and fell backwards onto the floor. His heart was in his mouth as he expected Huntress to aim for his throat and rip it out. Her eyes were hard with malice. Sam was quick to correct her,

"Huntress no! Bad dog. Bed now!" Huntress stopped barking at Dean and took a few steps back and turned to face Sam.

She cocked her head to one side and followed where Sam's long arm and slender fingers were pointing to, her basket. Defiantly Huntress snarled at Sam, who rewarded her with a gentle nudge in the side with his boot.

Dean held his breath thinking Huntress would whip round and snap Sam's ankle clear off, but she didn't. Sulkily she padded over to her basket and made herself comfortable before settling down and letting out a huff of defeat.

"Good girl Huntress," Huntress closed her eyes and rested her large head on her paws. "You see Dean all she needs is a little discipline and she is easy to control. Come on even you have to see that she wasn't going to attack you. She wouldn't have the heart I don't think." Sam murmured as he looked over at Huntress.

Dean shook his head. Clearly his brother was not analysing this situation and acting cautiously. Instead he had allowed his emotions to take hold and was now embracing the wonderful sentiment of owning a dog, as if he could squeeze and take a slice from the apple pie life. Dean sighed; either this dog was going to kill them or one day he would have to destroy it.

"It can stay here for now, but don't think it is anything but temporary Sam. Listen well mutt if you try to pull anything funny during the night. I sleep with a pistol under my pillow," Huntress raised her head briefly and seemed to hold a mischievous gleam in her eyes before closing them. Dean thought that was disconcerting. It was almost as if that hound was mocking him. He was about to check under his pillow when his mobile began to vibrate loudly vying for his attention. Sighing and muttering to himself "God will I ever be granted some peace!" Dean gruffly answered the phone, "Hello. Who's speaking?"

"Hey Dean."

"Bobby great to be hearing from ya. How have you been?"

"Fine. Listen Dean let's skip the formalities I am in town working a case and I could definitely use some back up from you guys."

"Seriously you're working a case here in Wyoming? Sam and I couldn't sniff out anything."

"Really! Have you boys been sticking your head in the sand rather than reading the papers. How have you not noticed a case?"

"Uh. Well. Let's just say we got a little caught up with something," Dean muttered lightly as he glanced over at the now snoozing Huntress. "We will explain everything when you get here tomorrow Bobby. Good night."

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow Dean," Bobby hung up and sighed to himself "I wonder what kind of trouble those two idjits have gotten themselves into now?".

Dean reached under his pillow and realised with a feeling of faint horror that his pistol was missing. Glaring over at Huntress he thought to himself,

_'__Well played mutt. Well played.'_ Creeping over Dean pulled the pistol out from underneath Huntress's blankets and replaced it under his pillow. _'This mutt is going to be more trouble than she is worth!'._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review any positive or negative criticisms are accepted. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight is here :D I hope you all enjoy it.**

Bobby arrived in the early hours of the morning. He was a little more than shocked to meet the new addition of the Winchester family. Huntress had immediately walked over to Bobby and gently licked his hand. Bobby had rubbed her roughly under her chin and before Dean could protest the two had been rolling around on the floor.

At one point Huntress had almost managed to pin the older hunter down when she had leapt on to his back with her front paws. Bobby was hunched over and was puffing from the play fight. Sam was grinning whilst Dean glowered in the corner at the cute, domestic scene. Sam chuckled, walked over and said,

"Alright Huntress. You've had your fun get off of poor Bobby." Huntress obliged and wagged her tail before throwing herself at Sam, clearly over-excited.

Sam laughed, but firmly pushed her down and attempted to signal her to stop. Huntress trotted over to her water bowel and began to lap the water up nosily.

"She reminds me of my old hunting dog, Rumsfeld." Bobby said fondly as he watched Huntress with a small sparkle in his eyes. Sam placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder and said,

"I bet you miss having a dog around. I remember how upset I was when I had to say goodbye to Bones." Dean cringed visibly and said through gritted teeth, his tone heavy with admonishment

"You mean that blasted dog you took in when you ran away to Flagstaff on my watch! You were missing for two weeks and when dad found out. He beat me black and blue Sam."

Sam's eyes swam with sadness. He had never intended to cause Dean all of that trouble back when they were younger. At the time he just needed to escape the hunter lifestyle and a rare opportunity arose allowing him to sneak out without being detected by his brother's watchful eye.

However, Sam could not deny the fact he had felt truly happy in those two weeks than he had felt most of his life and he owed a lot to Bones. This was the reason why he felt so elated having Huntress with him now. As his nostalgia started to leave him, Sam could only pray that Dean would be won over by Huntress's charm, given time of course.

"Right. Let's get back on the subject," Bobby interjected as he felt the tension rise in the room.

The boys settled down onto the chairs at the table and they listened intently to what Bobby had discovered "Alright as I briefly said to Dean last night. I came across this in the papers," Bobby showed them the article. It was practically identical to the Picnic one they had solved a few days ago. "I am suspecting it is a Wendigo attack.". Dean said surprised,

"Bobby me and Sam solved that. It was a grizzly bear attack. Nothing more, nothing less." Bobby glared at Dean as if he was an insolent child trying to be clever.

"Boy, are you disputing that I don't know my Wendigo attacks from an overstuffed bear?" Bobby questioned in a stern tone that implied he felt deeply insulted.

Dean grinned awkwardly and his eyes lit up like a child's, who knew they had crossed the line and they were trying to weasel their way out of trouble. Sam sighed and apologised on Dean's behalf,

"Sorry Bobby. It's just we were pretty sure it was the grizzly bear."

"Grizzly bear my ass Sam. Besides I wouldn't come here if I didn't have proof. I tracked the bastard back to a cave. But it was foggy at the time so I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out if any other people had seen sightings of it. So will you boys help a fellow hunter?" Bobby explained and Sam looked over at Dean. They exchanged knowing looks.

"Of course we will Bobby. I will go ask around the town. Those policemen are about as helpful as using holy water on an angel". Dean smirked at his own joke as Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes in response.

"I will assist you on the hunt then Bobby. Come on Huntress." Sam called and Huntress ran over to Sam only to be blocked by Dean.

"Nope. The flea-bag stays here."

"What why?" Sam asked his voice filled with annoyance.

"Because Sam we don't know for certain if we can trust that thing," Huntress lowered her head and whined at the accusation. "Who knows maybe it wasn't a Wendigo it could have been her."

Huntress raised her head abruptly and began to make low growls.

"I am not agreeing completely with what Dean is saying Sam. But he does have a point. And we don't want to get her injured now do we? Besides she has had no training and we have not seen her fully in action." Sam decided it was best not to bring up the fact that Huntress had taken on a grizzly bear that was twice her size and had lived.

"Fine. Bobby and I will head into the woods and go to that cave he found. Dean you investigate and see if you can get any information from the townsfolk. We will meet back here later. And Huntress," Sam's eyes were sad for a brief moment as he bent down as she walked over to him. "You stay put." Huntress whined and began nudging Sam's hand before dashing off and grabbing her leash off of the table and brought it over to him. "No Huntress. I mean it stay here. Bed." Sam spoke firmly and pointed to her basket. Huntress stalked over to her basket and laid her head onto her paws. She was sulking.

Sam felt his heartstrings tug and smiled as he walked over and bent down to stroke her again. Huntress rubbed her head on Sam's leg. Sam sighed as he felt a strong urge to take Huntress with him.

"Come on Sam, let's find this Wendigo." Bobby called breaking Sam's train of thought. He grunted in agreement and left. Dean shook his head and looked at Huntress, who gently bared her fangs at him briefly.

"You do anything suspicious or if you so much as move from that basket you will have me to deal with!" Dean barked at Huntress, who he swore rolled her eyes sassily in response. Satisfied he had laid down the law Dean left the motel room and got into his Impala making the short drive into town.

**Well that is the end of chapter Eight. Please feel free to review. Any positive or negative criticisms are accepted.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine. I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

As Dean exited the Impala his thoughts kept drifting back to Bobby and Sam. He hoped that they would be alright on that hunt and he silently prayed that they were being watched over. Despite the fact he often brushed off the topic, Dean liked to believe that there at least existed one higher power, who actually gave a crap about the Winchesters and what was left of their broken family. Aside from Castiel.

Sighing, Dean decided it was best to try and focus on his task of gathering any information he could get out of the locals. After all if he didn't keep up his end of the deal Sam would be pretty miffed when they all met back up at the motel later. Quickly scanning the paper he had brought with him Dean found the address of one of the victims' relatives and headed over to see if anyone was inside. Knocking on the door a young girl shyly answered.

"Um. Hello sweetie. Are either of your parents' home?" Dean asked the girl softly, who was hugging the wooden frame of the door. Her face crumpled at the mention of the word parents and Dean internally kicked himself for being so tactless. One of them must have been murdered at the picnic.

'_That's strange.' _Dean thought to himself. Unless she was being babysat or was round a friend's house surely she would have been with them? "May I please come in? You can trust me. I am a cop," Dean smiled reassuringly as he produced a fake ID badge and handed it over to the little girl, who held out a shaky hand. The girl lifted the badge close to her face and scrutinised it. She then held it up towards the light and compared it with Dean's face. Dean held back an amused laugh. This girl was not messing around and clearly she had been taught to never invite strangers inside. "Do I pass security?" Dean joked and the girl offered a watery smile and nodded her head.

Heading inside the girl led Dean to a large living room and Dean sat down onto the couch. The girl cautiously sat down on the opposite armchair and looked at Dean with wide eyes. Dean leant forward and locked eyes with the girl and spoke clearly,

"Okay sweetie. I just want to ask you some questions about the. Incident. Do you understand what I mean?" the girl nodded her head and Dean couldn't help but notice her skin seemed to have turned pale. "I am sorry but I have to know, who went to the picnic?" Dean questioned. He felt horrible for doing so as the girl already seemed upset, but it would make the questioning process easier as he would be careful not to mention it again. Unless it was necessary.

"My daddy." The girl whispered her lower lip wobbled and Dean nodded in understanding.

"Where were you when your dad went to the picnic?"

"I. I was. Please don't be mad at me!" The girl suddenly started to panic and began to sob. Dean tried to console her, but nothing seemed to work. "Mummy says the cops arrest bad people and I have been bad." the girl gasped out. Her blonde hair curling around her elfin face and her bright blue eyes were swimming with hot, fat tears.

"What did you do?" Dean questioned firmly using an authoritative tone not to intimidate the girl, but in an attempt to discourage her from lying. The girl's voice wavered as she said,

"I was meant to stay at a friend's house, but I really wanted to go on the picnic. Mummy said it was a grown-up one though as my daddy was meeting with old school friends. I didn't go to my friend's house after she dropped me off. Instead I went to the woods. Where I saw." The girl paused and began to tremble, her skin was going paler by the second.

Dean knew he had to be stern otherwise he would not hear the vital information that could determine if they were really dealing with a Wendigo or not.

"Sweetie I know this is hard for you. But I need to know, what did you see? I promise you are not in trouble with me. Tell me." Dean pressed and the girl looked up at Dean, a bit of the tension shifted from her eyes.

"I saw a monster. With long legs, sharp claws and fangs. And its skin was wrinkly like Grandma's." Dean smiled encouragingly and said,

"Do you remember what colour it was?"

"It looked greyish. But it might have been brown. I think it had lots of fur." The girl answered after looking up at the ceiling trying hard to remember.

"What happened?"

"It howled and ran at the people. It started to scratch and they screamed. I was crying and screaming. I guess the monster didn't see me as I was hiding behind a bush. Next I hear a loud bang and lots of footsteps. More screaming and then everything went silent. Then I ran to my friend's house, but I didn't tell her or her mum what happened."

Dean listened carefully to the child's detailed account and wondered if it definitely was a Wendigo. Or as Dean noticed she was not confident about what she had seen. As the wrinkly skin matched that of a Wendigo, but fur could be that bloody dog they were currently harbouring.

The girl had fallen silent and was playing with her fingers nervously. She was no doubt reliving the nightmare of what she had witnessed in those woods. Dean knew from his many personal experiences that she was going through hell. And one again he cursed the existence of monsters in the world as they robbed childhood innocence in the blink of an eye.

No child should ever have to watch their parent be killed in front of them. Especially being ripped apart and attacked so violently. Reluctantly Dean stood up knowing it was getting late and he had to get back to the motel to meet Bobby and Sam, although he didn't want to leave the little girl home alone.

"Thank you for your help." Dean paused as he didn't know the girl's name and he extended his hand for the girl to shake and she took it gingerly. Noticing the invitation the girl whispered quietly,

"Mandy. My name is Mandy."

"Well Mandy thank you again for your help. We are going to find that monster and take care of it." The girl's eyes opened wide and she impulsively leant forward and hugged Dean's waist tightly.

"Please be careful mister cop." Dean smiled and gently hugged the girl back before leaving.

Just after he left he noticed a car pull up and an attractive woman got out ladled with grocery bags. She walked up the path, unlocked the door and entered the house. Satisfied this was Mandy's mum Dean headed to his Impala with a clean conscience.

Meanwhile, Sam and Bobby were approaching the cave that Bobby had explained was where he thought the Wendigo dwelled. They crept towards it slowly with their flare guns raised. Suddenly, Sam heard a twig snap behind him. Spinning round Sam began to breathe heavily and said,

"Did you hear that Bobby?" No response. Sam turned round and was shocked to see Bobby had vanished "Bobby!" Sam called as loud as he dared despite being within close proximity to the Wendigo's suspected habitat. Suddenly, Sam entered a world of darkness as he received a sharp blow on the back on his head, which sent him crumpling to the forest floor. Before passing out he heard a jackal like growl.

Back at the motel Huntress had woke up from her slumber. Her eyes narrowed to what could almost resemble slits. She began to nervously pace up and down sensing something was terribly wrong. Every instinct in her body was compelling her to escape this motel room, but something stopped her. Perhaps this was how she could gain Dean's trust? Bitterly Huntress realised that Dean would just accuse her of being involved if he returned and all three of them were missing. Pacing up and down nervously she could only wait desperately for Dean's return. Praying that he would not be too late.

**End of chapter nine. I am enjoying this project so much. I hope you guys like it. Please feel free to review. Any positive or negative criticisms are accepted. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten. We are drawing closer to the end my fellow readers and writers. I hope you enjoy it. **

Dean arrived back to a horrible sight. There was no sign of Bobby or Sam. Huntress locked her dark eyes onto to Dean and began to spin around in circles. She was barking frantically and whining. Huntress paddled the ground and Dean felt an icy fear grip his chest.

In that moment he realised Huntress was in no way involved in this. It had to be a Wendigo. There was no other explanation. Although the situation was still dire this thought brought Dean a bit of relief as he knew Wendigo's traditionally kept their victims alive for days to feed off of their blood.

The only reason the picnic must have been different is one of the victims had attacked and enraged it. Even though Sam had found evidence of a blood trail leading off into the woods there was a slim chance that the victim was still alive. Huntress continued to bark and bounce around the motel room until Dean shushed her firmly. Obediently Huntress stopped and regarded Dean with expectancy.

Without a moment's hesitation, Dean grabbed Huntress's harness and roughly aided her in. His hands were shaking. Huntress remained patience, but as soon as she heard Dean clip on her leash she began to pull. Dean allowed a small smile to cross his lips before he went to the Impala and opened the boot. Selecting his trusty flare gun he glanced down at Huntress, who was sitting by his side looking up at him with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Let's go get ourselves a Wendigo!" Dean said with confidence as Huntress began to drag him into the woods.

As they saw the entrance to the cave Huntress strained against the leash. Dean's hand felt raw where the leash had rubbed against it as he had to use all of his strength, struggling to keep Huntress under control. Finally Dean had had enough and at this critical stage he couldn't afford Huntress's excitement to screw it all up. They needed at least the element of surprise. Tugging sharply backwards, the leash temporarily winded and choked Huntress so she let out a small yelp. Dean hissed as quietly as he could,

"Heel Huntress!" Huntress obeyed instantly and Dean gave her a quick scratch behind one of her ears as a reward. "Damn it I hope they are in there," Dean muttered to himself and Huntress nudged his hand with her head. Looking down at her Dean noticed she was wagging her tail madly. "Huh you're that confident that they are inside?" Huntress simply nodded her head and Dean thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

She blinked and waited for Dean's next command. Dean began to creep forward slowly and Huntress followed practically glued to his leg. Her eyes were fixed straight ahead.

Entering, the hunter and his dog were plunged into darkness. The cave felt chilly and drips were continuously whispering. Suddenly, the sound of crunching bones could be heard underfoot and Dean grimaced as he looked down. Pulling out his pocket torch from his jacket Dean shone the beam and saw a decaying corpse. Huntress sneezed and Dean chuckled. Suddenly a series of lights switched on. Huntress and Dean jumped simultaneously.

"What the hell?" Dean said aloud astounded by the artificial lights.

Standing at the back of the cave was the Wendigo its arms hanging by its side. It had a hole in its left ear, where the bullet must have penetrated when the victim had retaliated. Dean could just about make out the shape of his brother and Bobby behind the massive bulk of the Wendigo. This was the moment of truth.

Huntress was growling, but seemed focused on the Wendigo. She wasn't straining against the leash in desperation she was waiting. The Wendigo growled back and began swinging its arms around wildly. Clearly this Wendigo must have been a brainbox as a human. If it had managed to create artificial lights in the ceiling of the cave!

"I don't know about you, but I don't think your home improvements are quite complete. I think the walls need a splash of red. What do you say Huntress?" Dean grinned as Huntress briefly stopped growling and looked up at Dean.

If Huntress was a human Dean swore she would have been smirking. The Wendigo went down onto all fours and began to charge. Dean bent down and unclipped the leash. Standing up he yelled "Sic 'em Huntress!".

Bounding forward Huntress flung herself at the massive bulk and began to rip at its face. Growling malevolently the Wendigo grabbed Huntress and slammed her against the rock wall. Holding her there it began to rip at her with its long claws. Huntress whimpered in pain, but she never stopped flailing and fighting back. Dean seized his chance. He had no time to feel sorry for Huntress. His main priority was to rescue his brother and Bobby.

Adrenaline pumped through his body and Dean leapt behind the back of the Wendigo. Noticing him the Wendigo snarled and threw Huntress in the opposite direction. Hitting the ground Huntress began to spin around on the sharp rocks. Digging her claws into the gravelly ground she managed to grip and regain her balance. Ignoring the pain Huntress charged forward in pursuit of the Wendigo, who was rapidly enclosing on Dean.

Reaching his brother and unaware of the danger Dean smiled as Sam's eyes flew open.

"Dean?" Sam questioned in surprise. Marks were in his neck from where the Wendigo had been feeding and apart from a couple of scratches he looked fine. Dean pulled out his pocket knife and began to cut the ropes.

"Dean, behind you!" Bobby called hoarsely as Dean flipped onto his back and poised his flare gun to shoot the Wendigo. However, the Wendigo got there first and slashed the flare gun out of Dean's hands. Clutching his arm where blood was now pouring from, Dean braced himself for the end. The Wendigo raised its gangly arm again, standing tall on its back legs. Snarling and snapping.

However, Huntress flew through the air and clamped her fangs down onto the Wendigo's arm causing it to screech in pain. Using all of the strength she could muster, Huntress began to push her weight down through her body forcing the Wendigo to bend forward. All the while she was tearing at its arm, she refused to let go. Dean had no time to even register the impossibility of what he was witnessing.

Instead he lunged for his flare gun and pulled the trigger, aiming at the Wendigo's head. Black smoke puffed out of the gun, but no flare ejected.

"Shit." Dean swore, distress rang through his tone.

**I apologise for such long chapters in this story. So I have decided to carry this one over and I thought ending the chapter like this seemed quite fitting ;) A tiny bit of suspense. Please feel free to review any positive or negative criticisms are accepted. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Final Chapter everyone! Chapter Eleven is here. I think this is one of the longest fanfictions I have ever done and I hope you have all enjoyed it. I certainly have loved every moment of writing this story. And I am proud to have had the chance to share it with you.**

Fear entered the three men's eyes as they noticed Dean's flare gun was choosing the most inappropriate time to not cooperate. However, Huntress swung off of the Wendigo's slender arm and stood in front of them protectively. The Wendigo stood up tall and released a petrifying roar that resounded around the entire cave. Lunging forward Huntress clamped her fangs around the Wendigo's neck. Bobby mumbled softly,

"Were screwed. The lore states these sons of bitches can only be killed by fire. Huntress hasn't got a snowballs chance in Hell of surviving this."

Dean and Sam could only watch the pitiful scene as Huntress battled bravely on their behalf. Using every last ounce of her strength to remain on the Wendigo's neck. Long slash marks were evident down Huntress's sides and blood was oozing out of them at a steady rate. How was it even possible that she was still breathing?

Suddenly, the Wendigo began to make a wheezing sound and it growls became fainter and fainter. Almost as if it was being choked. Huntress refused to let go and clamped harder onto its neck, sinking her fangs in as far as physically possibly. The group of men could only watch dumbfounded as Huntress violently twisted her head and snapped the neck of the Wendigo. Surely it couldn't be dead? You could only kill them with fire!

Not wanting to let this vital chance go to waste Dean finished severing Sam and then Bobby's rope with his pocket knife and then they all began to hobble out of the cave. Huntress was lagging behind whimpering. Each step was sending shooting pains up her legs. Her muscles began to ripple under the effort of trying to support her weight. Lying down onto the ground, Sam bent down and slipped his hands underneath her belly. Huntress yelped in response. Feebly squirming in a lot of pain.

The group could not reach the edge of the woods fast enough. Sam placed Huntress onto the ground and the group breathed heavily. They were all completely exhausted. Huntress shut her eyes and didn't dare to move.

"We need to get her to a vet Dean." Sam implored him, looking down at the badly battered wolf. Although for a number of reasons he was pretending she was a mixed husky breed. One of those reasons was to avoid awkward questions.

"Sammy we can't! Buddy. I don't think she is going to make it." Dean said sadly as he softly ruffled Huntress's head.

She didn't respond. Sam's eyes filled with tears as he knelt down beside Huntress and smoothed her fur. Cradling her big head against his chest Sam hugged her tightly and whispered words of comfort,

"You know you have only been in my life for a few days and you're already the best dog I have ever been blessed to get the chance of owning. You would have been an awesome hunting dog. Look at that you even won Dean over." Sam's voice was thick with emotion as he tried to laugh and smile through his tears.

Gently he kissed Huntress's ears before standing up and he began to walk away with Bobby and the others. However, Dean stopped and uncharacteristically threw his arms around Sam and gave him a crushing, brotherly hug. Sam hugged back and held on tightly as he allowed his tears to flow freely.

"Stupid how much a dog can affect you."

"Well you saw her as a part of the family even if I didn't Sammy. That thing. I mean. Huntress was unlike any dog I have ever known."

"That's because she was a wolf, Dean." Sammy pointed out and Dean mockingly scolded his brother,

"Sam please I am trying to have a moment. And she showed more courage than a seasoned hunter. She was willing to lay down her life for us and her passing cannot be in vain." Bobby interrupted Dean's passionate speech,

"Well I'll be damned! If you boys want to wrap up your chick flick moment. You might want to see this".

There a few paces behind was Huntress briskly trotting over her tail wagging and tongue lolling out of her happy mouth. She was completely healed and there were no wounds. Sam and Dean both bent down and patted their legs enthusiastically. Huntress began to run and flung herself at the two boys, who showered her with praises and affectionate pats. She licked both of their faces and barked excitedly.

"Talk about your miracles." Bobby joked, although if truth be known he was in complete awe of what he had just witnessed. He was certain Huntress had been at Death's door and yet here she was fully healed. Acting as sprightly as a puppy. Dean smiled,

"Who cares about miracles or how it happened. The main thing is we got our Huntress back." Dean fondly rubbed her back and Sam looked up at his brother and questioned coyly,

"Our Huntress?"

"Yes Sam. Our Huntress. I am only ever going to say this once so listen well. You were right. Huntress can stay." Sam punched his brother in the arm playfully overcome with emotion and then he turned to Huntress, who was looking at both of the brothers in turn.

"What do you say Huntress? Want to be our permanent hunting dog?" Huntress barked and jumped up at Sam, who asked the question, almost knocking him to the ground.

Sam managed to hold both of her long legs; one in each hand and he laughed gleefully. The group began to head back together. Bobby the guardian, Dean and Sam Winchester the hunters and Huntress their hunting dog. Unbeknownst to the boys they were not just bringing a new dog into their lives. The truth would not surface until a couple of months down the line. And when the truth did emerge. Everything they thought they knew about the Supernatural world, would be shaken. Right to their very cores.

**Thank you for reading. Sorry guys I hope this is a satisfying ending. I apologise for being so cryptic, but I have a good reason. As you can probably tell by now there is way more to Huntress than meets the eye. I am planning on writing another story where this truth will come to surface. Please feel free to review any positive or negative criticisms are accepted.**


End file.
